Time's Scar
by blackdeathmessenger
Summary: He's a vampire,she's a human.Everyone but them thinks it'll never work.Eventual ShinjixMaya.Rated M for blood.
1. Wait and Bleed

Disclaimer: I own no rights to NGE or any of its characters therein. This is the only disclaimer that will be given.

Chapter 1: Wait and Bleed

Maya was walking home from her workplace, NERV, a tavern in the center of the city. She was exhausted, and was hunched over slightly as she continued to walk in the crisp night air of the city that is Tokyo-3.

As she neared her apartment that was near the outskirts of the city, she noticed something lurking in the shadows. Suddenly she stopped, and started looking around, feeling rather alert at the moment. Seeing nothing, she continued on, though she was now carefully watching the shadows that seemed to coalesce around her.

A few minutes later, however, she was suddenly being attacked by several things that she assumed were vampires, as only they would stalk someone like that, and then rush them and drain them dry of all their blood.

She struggled to get free of the two vampires that were now on either side of her that was holding her arms, but to no avail.

"Well, well, well. I do believe we have rather good looking one here, boys!" the vampire that was apparently the other two's leader said.

The lead vampire stepped forward and said, "Well, seems a shame that I can't turn you. I hate to waste such beauty, but it can't be helped I guess." 

--------

There was a figure standing on top of a building, staring down at the city below. _His_ city. He had been there since before Second Impact and would be there for many more thousands of years. However, he felt that he had a duty to protect who he could, when he could. 

"_Well, seems a shame that I can't turn you. I hate to waste such beauty, but it can't be helped I guess." _He heard from below the roof of the relatively small building he was standing on top of. 'Well, some action. It's about time' he thought as he leapt down to the ground to help whoever was in need of his assistance.

--------

"Boss, look!" both of the vampire goons pointed behind their leader, and they saw a cloaked figure standing behind their leader before they finally took off running, yelling something like, "run to the hills!"

"Hmpf, idiots." the leader said as he turned around to face whoever it was that was disturbing his meal. 

"If you know what's good for you, you'll run too." the hooded figure said.

"Heh, who do you think you are, the Vampire King!"

"Actually, yes."

"Right" the vampire said sarcastically.

The vampire "king" just stood there as the apparently lesser vampire charged forward and tried to throw a punch at him. Maya could only sit there on the ground, where she had fallen when the two idiot vampires took off running, and she continued to watch the fight as it progressed.

The lesser vampires' attack did nothing to the cloaked figure, even though he was punched in the face. The "king" vampire did not even move a millimeter when he was punched.

"Is that all you've got, you pathetic worm?" The cloaked vampire asked as he suddenly reached his hands up and put them on the other vampires arms. He the proceeded to rip them off, both at the same time. Bones popped and crunched, until the arms finally came off and blood poured out all over the ground from the places where the arms used to be.

The now armless vampire screamed bloody murder as he tried to run away, but the cloaked vampire was apparently faster, and appeared in front of the other one.

"No maggot escapes my grasp!" he said as he reached out for the legs and then rip them off at the knee. He then beheaded the screaming vampire and then pulled out a stake from somewhere inside of his cloak and stabbed the heart as the head rolled on the ground.

"Such a waste of blood. Oh well, you just can't win sometimes." he said as he walked over to where Maya was now standing and trying to get away from him, though she knew she would fail.

"Where is one such as you going?" he questioned once he had successfully blocked her path.

"N-nowhere." she replied as she started backing up. He stepped forward with every step she took back.

"Now, now, there isn't any reason to be afraid of me" he said as he held his hand out to her, though she only started stepping backwards more quickly. She eventually tripped over something sticking out of the ground and fell backwards. Hard. She was out of breath, and kept expecting the next one to be her last when she saw the vampire over her.

She was startled rather abruptly when he helped her to stand up instead of sinking his teeth into her neck and leaving her to die.

"Why are you allowing me to live, why didn't you kill me, drain all of my blood and leave my withered corpse for the police to find?"

He smirked in a vampiric fashion and gradually let go of her as she was beginning to regain her balance. Neither one said anything and just stood there, staring at each other, though for different reasons. He was deciding on whether he should just leave or not, though he usually would have left by now… She on the other hand was expecting an answer from him.

"Well?" she asked after a few minutes of silence had passed. "Hmm…?" 

"You heard me." Maya said, getting rather annoyed.

"Oh. Well, I'm…different. From the other vampires that is. So, what's your name?"

"It's Maya, but don't get too comfortable calling me that."

"Right. Mine's Shinji Ikari."

"Well, if you're done here, I'll go now. And thanks for rescuing me."

"My pleasure." He said, bowing rather low.

'Disgusting vampires.' Maya thought as she then continued to walk home to apartment. 'And that vampire… Shinji… what a weird one.' she thought as she quickly shook her head the next thought that almost made it into her mind

'Hmm…' Shinji thought as he stood in the same place that he had since she disappeared. 'She's the most interesting human I've ever met. I think I may just like her.'

--------

She walked into her apartment, exhausted from the day that she had had; she had almost been fired because she was late on getting to work (again), she had almost been killed in about five bar fights, the tips were lousy, and she had been called a lousy friend and never wanted to be seen again by one of her good friends. And to top it all off, there was the vampire attack.

"Today just hasn't been my day." She said as she fell forward onto her big and comfortable couch. She lived alone in a rather large one bedroom apartment, the exception being her fish that she owned.

She turned her head towards the fish tank and said, "Sorry guys, I'll feed you later." The fish, of course said nothing but continued to swim around peacefully in the ten-gallon tank that Maya had. 

"Shinji, eh? I think I may look forward to meeting you again." She said aloud to her apartment. 'I usually don't like vampires, but this one is different somehow… Oh well, I'm tired, it's late, and it's Friday. At least I get to sleep in.' she thought as sleep finally won out over everything else.

--------

"Something wrong, Milord?" One of Shinji's many servants asked him.

"Everything and nothing." he said as he headed for his room inside his underground castle. She frowned, but decided it was none of her business anyway and continued what she was doing. Once he got inside his room, he headed straight for his coffin and lay down in it to think for a while, but eventually fell asleep staring at the stone ceiling, as dawn was fast approaching.

AN: Rather different from anything else I've written, if I do say so myself. Also, anyone who's waiting for updates on my other Evangelion stories, I will try to update soon, though I have had a major writers block on them, so ideas are appreciated. Also, _not_ a oneshot.


	2. World Without Logos

Chapter 2:

AN: I thank gunman for the ideas to continue this story further, as it might have taken me longer to come up with some on my own.

Chapter 2: The World Without Logos

When Maya woke up, it was still dark outside. What had woken her up, she still had yet to discover. She sat up slowly and let her eyes try to focus. When they had, she could just make out the shape of something near her fish tank. She wasn't sure what it was, so she carefully got up and silently stepped towards the tank.

'Whatever it is, it's awfully short.' She thought as she took a few more steps forward. When she was behind it, she wrapped her arms around it, and it started struggling to get free. It was rather heavy for something of its size…

"I hope you don't mind the intrusion" a voice said from the darkness. The lights then came on, and there was suddenly no one and nothing in her apartment but what was already there and herself.

She looked down into her arms and found them empty. However, she felt a slight breeze. She looked for the source and found it to be a window that was mysteriously open. She quickly got up and then shut it before turning off the light and heading to her room.

"You stupid penguin! Why do you always do this!?" Shinji yelled at the black and white "flightless" bird once they were back inside the castle. All the bird said was, "Wark!" and then it waddled off somewhere far from Shinji.

"Stupid penguin…" he muttered as he headed outside the castle for the tenth time that night.

"Something wrong, master?"

"Nothing Bridgette."

"Really? I think Pen-pen was only trying to help."

"Yeah right, he was only trying to stuff his gullet full of tropical fish."

Bridgette giggled a bit at his remark and elaborated on what she was trying to say. "Well, I think he was only trying to help in his own way. To you, it looked like he was only going after the fish, but you did discover where she was living, did you not?"

"So, you were watching me when I killed that worthless worm earlier tonight." He made it a statement and not a question. "Well, why are you trying to get me and the human together?"

"It's obvious, master; you like her."

"But we only just met."

"As you are well aware, we vampires are quick to judge people, and that includes whether we like them or not."

Shinji said nothing, as what she was the truth, _and_ he did know it very well.

"Master?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"If you will, Bridgette, I need some time to think."

"Of course, master." she said before she bowed and disappeared into the castle, though Shinji didn't need to see it to know that was what she did. She was always predictable to him.

Daybreak

"Hello?" Maya asked groggily as she picked up the phone.

"Ibuki, you are needed at work today."

"Do I have to?" Maya complained.

"Asuka called in and said she was tracking down a vampire with Misato. That means you are the person to fill in for her."

"I know what that means Rei, I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were."

Maya sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll be there. See you when I get there." She said and then hung up before Rei could say anything further.

Some hours later…

'Finally, a break!' she screamed in her head as she sat back against the wall outside the tavern. 'Dammit, where the hell is Asuka and Misato on a day like today?' she thought as she took a large gulp of her cold water.

"Asuka, looks like there's definitely been some vampire activity around here." Misato said she walked near a dead vampire's body that was missing its head and arms and half of its legs. Asuka said nothing until she walked near the body. 

"That's not what concerns me." Asuka said. "That, however, is." She said, pointing to a spot on the ground that looked like a small dip in the ground, except for the fact that footprints could be seen inside the 'dip'.

"Hmm… maybe the one who killed this guy here jumped down." Misato said, scratching her head as if she were confused but trying to figure out what happened.

"That would be my guess as well, except for one thing."

"And what's that?"

"There's nowhere to jump down from around here."

Again, Maya had chosen to walk home, despite the offers from her fellow barkeeps to give her a ride home. She had only declined their offers because she didn't want to get hit on and she didn't live as far away from the tavern as everyone else did. Again, she was slumped forward slightly as she walked home in the darkness of the night.

When she was getting close to her apartment, she had gotten a rather funny feeling in her stomach, almost as if…

"Hello there." A figure said, bowing really low.

"It's you, from last night." she said, suddenly standing straight up, ready to attempt to strike, should he try anything.

He chuckled a bit before replying with, "Relax, if I wanted to drink your blood, I would have done so already." This seemed to put her a bit at ease, though he could still tell that she hadn't entirely lowered her guard.

"Alright, _vampire_" she said, putting emphasis on the vampire. "What do you want with me?"

"To talk, nothing else."

"Right, to talk. About what, trying to get me to be one of your whores?"

It was becoming rather apparent to him that she wasn't very fond of vampires. And yet, he was still feeling something for her, where someone who hated vampires usually put him off. "Nothing of the sort" he said smirking in an amused way.

"I have nothing to say to you, vampire." she said as she turned around and continued to walk to her apartment. He then appeared directly behind her and put his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "You know, it's rather dangerous to turn your back on a vampire such as I."

His words, spoken in a way that sounded like velvet in her ears, had sent shivers down her spine. She fought to get free, but failed, as she was obviously out matched, but she would try dammit.

AN: yet another unusually written chapter by me. Anyway, send your love. later people.


	3. Good Mourning Black Friday

Chapter 3:

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Also, I thank Neferius for correcting the mistake I made earlier.

Chapter 3: Good Mourning/Black Friday

"It's pointless to resist." he whispered into her ear as she continued to struggle. She had scratched him several times all over his arms, but laughed at her when he received them.

Finally wearing herself out, she stopped trying to get free of his hold.

"I told you it was pointless to resist. He whispered in her ear.

"What do you want from me?"

"You know, you never did repay me for saving your life."

"I never asked you to save me. I owe you nothing."

"Well, that's too bad for you, because you never stopped me from saving you. That means you owe me."

"What do you want then? Blood!?"

"Not at all, I've already fed tonight." He said before he finally let go of her and stepped back a few feet. He then kneeled down on the ground and took her hand. She tried to snatch it away, but his grip was too much for her to break from. He then spoke, "I would like to ask my lady for a date."

"No" was her stark and swift reply.

"Why ever not?" he asked, an amused tone creeping into his voice.

"Because you're a vampire."

"Do you really despise my kind so much? Besides, I am only asking for one chance to show you that we vampires are not so bad after all, once chance to see if you can come to like, if not love a vampire."

She seemed to consider his offer for a moment before replying with a harsh no and yanking her hand from his and then storming off towards her apartment again.

"My, what a woman I have chosen." he said staring at her as she continued to walk, swearing and mumbling under her breath.

--

As she walked into her dark apartment, she felt something strange pass over her. It sent shivers down her spine. When she heard something sounded like splashing, however, she immediately turned on the light to find what she assumed was a penguin reaching one of it's flippers into her tank.

"Hey! Get out of my tank!" she screamed as she started chasing the unbelievably fast penguin around her apartment.

"Damn it, get back here!"

"WARK!"

"Arrgg! Get back here already!" she said, rounding a corner and then suddenly running into something that seemed as solid as a wall. When she didn't feel that she had fallen, she opened her eyes only to find something repulsive.

"Let go of me!"

"I see you had a little fun with Pen-pen."

"You mean that damn penguin that's been trying to eat my fish!?"

"That's right." he said, helping her to stand up from the half fall that he had saved her from. "Pen-pen, head back to the castle."

All Pen-pen said was "WARK!" and waddled off towards the open window that Maya hadn't noticed was open before.

"He didn't eat any did he?"

"I don't know, let me check …" she said and walked over towards her fish tank. After a minute of inspecting, she jumped up a bit and exclaimed, "He ate my Blood Parrot Cichlid!"

"That's quite a spendy fish."

"I'll say, that was a 2000 yen fish!"

"Well, I can pay you back for the fish. Just come to my castle with me and - " but his sentence was interrupted.

"NO! I refuse to go anywhere near your "castle!""

"That's a pity, I left my money there, so you can either come with or not."

"Well, the sun'll be up soon, so I guess … " she started. "You're just going to have to suffer!" she screamed and ran towards the front door.

He sighed. 'And I thought this was going to be easy. Stupid me for thinking that.' he thought and gave chase but slipped on some of the water that had ended up on the floor due to Pen-pen's hunger for freshwater fish. He made a big noise when he crashed into the front door, and, somehow, didn't knock it off its hinges.

Maya burst out laughing when she saw what had happened to the vampire. "That's not funny." he said while he stood up carefully avoiding anymore of the water. She only continued to laugh until he came to stand directly in front of her. All laughing ceased.

She stared directly into his eyes, which, for her, was a big mistake, as one should never look a vampire directly in the eyes. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she became lost in deep blue eyes.

She felt herself slowly succumbing to the wants of her body, or rather, the things that were slowly becoming the wants of her body as she continued to be lost in Shinji's eyes. After a short time, he broke the "spell", and she came jolting back into reality.

"What the hell was that?"

"That's the effect of being lost in a vampire's eyes. They tend to draw you in and not let you go unless the owner of the eyes allows it. However, it is best to avoid all eye contact with a vampire."

"So I noticed."

"Anyway, about paying for the fish …"

"I don't suppose you could just get the money bring it back here and be gone before it's finally dawn?"

"I can try." he said and he disappeared before her very eyes. She was slowly becoming more and more aware of her surroundings as some time passed. She was sitting, and she was on the floor. She was still near the front door, and had her back against it. She looked at her watch.

'Only ten minutes? No way!' she thought. It was then dawn, so she hadn't expected Shinji to show up after dawn. She was mistaken.

When he showed up, however, he was wearing dark sun glasses and regular clothing.

"What's with the getup?"

"It's no longer night. I wouldn't want to appear out of place during the day, now would I?"

"True, but I thought that vampire's were supposed to burn at the touch of daylight?"

"That's something that is only true in movies. It does, however, provide a slight inconvenience. Hence the glasses."

"That's … rather interesting."

"Yes, not everything that is said by society about us is true. We don't have to drink blood every night, but we do prefer it. And we rarely kill someone by drinking all their blood. It's actually less likely to happen than you liking a vampire."

"Hey!" she said, getting ready to try and kick his ass yet again.

He only shrugged in response. "It's true though."

"How so?"

"A vampire's body is not unlike a human body, as you can clearly see. At least, on the outside. We have no need for certain organs, and so, we don't have them any longer. There are certain organs that we still need to "survive". Heart, Lungs, Skin, Brain, and a few others. However, a vampire's body survives on blood, but it can only hold so much blood before it becomes a problem. Out bodies are so human-like it's almost disgusting, but, at the same time, it's kind of like blessing."

"Interesting, but how is it like a blessing and a curse?"

"I didn't quite use those words, but they're close enough. Anyway, it's like a blessing, because, we can be loved since we do still look human, even if we're not considered human."

"Then how's it disgusting?"

"Because, we look like the very _things _(emphasis)that continue to plague us, and make us out to be monsters, but in truth …" he stopped to laugh bitterly. "In truth … we are just a genetic mutation from you humans." His words seemed to hit her like a ton of bricks, ass what he said was spoken with very intense hate. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "I guess a human wouldn't understand what it's like to be considered a monster when you're not that much different from them. How I pity you humans." After yet another moment of silence, he threw 2000 yen on the ground in front of the fish tank and walked out the front door.

AN: It's not done yet, so don't worry. I'm just hitting a period of writers block. Also, the skin is considered an organ, and, 2000 yen (about 20 dollars) for a freshwater is considered expensive, for those of you who don't know fish.


	4. Doberman Pharaoh

AN: sorry it's been a while, but I am and have been running out of ideas for this story, so if you have any I can use, please

AN: sorry it's been a while, but I am and have been running out of ideas for this story, so if you have any I can use, please give them to me.

Chapter 04: Doberman Pharaoh

"Damn humans! They think they can get away with anything that they want!" Shinji said as he continuously paced his room, floor to ceiling and then wall to wall, walking in a circle around the square room using the walls as if they were the floor.

"Master, maybe you're just blowing things out of proportion?" asked Bridgette cautiously from near the closed door, not that doors really meant anything to vampires.

"Bridgette" he said in a voice that dripped poison.

"Yes, master?"

"Shut up!" he yelled at her, causing her to flinch a bit before bowing, not daring to anger Shinji again. He continued to pace the walls and ceiling until he finally felt his fatigue catch up to him, no doubt from being up during the daylight hours.

"I'm heading to my coffin, make sure no one disturbs me" he said in a surprisingly cold voice before he disappeared.

--

"Well, Asuka, find anything yet?" asked a purple haired beauty that was leaning against a blue Renault, her arms crossed over her large chest. They were in the middle of a clearing where there was a large amount of blood on the ground, though it was somewhat old by the time they had gotten to it.

"Well, from what I can see, this had to have been done by a vampire." Asuka said, standing up from her crouching position near the blood soaked earth.

"And where is the evidence for this?" Misato asked.

"I don't need any evidence, I just know it." she said, turning around to her purple haired companion.

"Asuka, we can't just keep going around looking for clues of vampire attacks just because you say so. If you don't remember, we need to report on our findings soon, or else your vampire hunting license will be revoked."

Asuka was no doubt pissed that her friend would dare to doubt her decisions. "Oh, and like you've ever done a damned thing to help! All you do is stand there, asking if I've found anything yet!!"

"In case you've forgotten, that's all the committee will allow me to do!!" Misato screamed back.

Asuka decided to drop it then and there and just stormed off towards the edge of the forest that they were near while she was silently fuming. Misato said nothing and then stepped forward to the blood spot and gasped. 'She was right! No human could have shed this much blood!!'

--

'That was weird' thought Maya. 'He cursed all of us humans and then stormed out.' She thought again as she was forced to work at the tavern yet again that week. 'Dammit, why is it that I have to work so much all of a sudden!' she screamed inside her head as she continued to wipe down the tables in preparation for when the bar would open in a few hours.

However, before she could think that things couldn't get any weirder, they got weirder. The door opened and the bell above the door rang as the door opened and then shut.

Not even bothering to turn around to face the would be customer, she says, "If you're here to start drinking, we don't open for a couple of hours."

"Now if only I was here to drink."

She turned around once she heard the voice. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I… came to apologize for my words the other day."

"That's okay." She said, placing her hand on the back of her head.

"No, it wasn't." He said.

"Maya, are you slacking off in there, we'll be opening soon?!" a voice called from the back room labeled 'Employees Only'.

"No ma'am, of course I'm not!" responded a slightly flustered Maya.

"It seems you are rather busy at the moment. We shall talk later." Said Shinji as he bowed low before disappearing into nothingness.

Maya gasped as she saw him disappear, but then quickly returned to her work, lest she be caught slacking in her duties.

--

At Asuka's "Office"

"Find anything, Asuka?" Asked Misato as she walked in the door.

"Not yet." Grumbled the German. "Except for that one blood spot, I haven't found a single trace of the elusive bastard." She said she looked at a picture of said blood stained earth that sat on her desk.

"How do you know it's only one vampire? There are killings occur every hour." Misato said as she sat down in what was quickly becoming her usual chair across from Asuka.

"This vampire's special, he's the king of the vampires. And I shall hunt him down if it takes my last breath!" yelled Asuka as she stood up and clenched her right hand into a fist.

"Jeez, calm down Asuka, I was only asking a question."

"Yeah, yeah." Responded the now angry German as she sat down at her desk yet again and let her head hang until she rested her head with one of hands and took a pencil in the other and started twirling it, thinking about what she knew about the "King of the Vampires".

AN: Yes, yet another filler chapter, but I have no ideas as to where to take it before I get those actually together. Any ideas you could give me would be useful. Also, please visit my profile and vote on what story I should work on next if I get a crazy idea or something.


	5. Dead Skin Mask

AN: Been running low on ideas, as always, that's why the long wait on the update

AN: Hello people, I am back after a temporary hiatus to give myself some ideas and inspiration. Also, lemon content in this chapter, so don't say you weren't warned. The lemon is probably not something you were expecting either, but it's in a vampire's nature.

Chapter 5: Dead Skin Mask

"What is it, Javier?" Shinji asked as he sat on his "throne".

"Sir, there are many of us that are craving action, and blood." Said the younger vampire, who was obviously in a bloodlust.

"I see. And it is also obvious that you want blood as well." Shinji made a face that said he was thinking. "Bridgette, get me my sword."

"Yes, Master." She said before she disappeared and then reappeared by his side with his sword and handed it to him.

Shinji stood from his throne and approached Javier. He grabbed the kneeling vampire's hair and dragged him into the "cafeteria" area of his hidden castle. As expected, there were vampire there, waiting for their master to arrive.

Shinji walked in, dragging the younger vampire, Javier, sword in one hand, and Bridgette behind him. When he spoke, he did so with a booming voice so that all the vampires could hear him.

"I have good news for you all. I hear you want blood, yes?" He made Javier stand in font of him. The look in Javier's eyes were that of pure terror. "Well then, here's some blood to slake your thirst!" he said he cut Javier's head off and then stabbed him though the heart, thus killing the vampire in the process. He then threw the body into the crowd of vampires and laughed evilly as the body was torn apart and all the blood drained.

He then took his leave of the bloody scene and signaled for Bridgette to do the same. They went to Shinji's room where he took off his cape and gloves and put his sword away before turning to Bridgette and walking up to her to stand directly in front of her.

Bridgette had a feeling she knew what was about to happen, though she ignored the feeling and just stood there, waiting for whatever her master was about to either say or do. Needless (or maybe even needed) to say, what he did was something she didn't expect.

He slowly leaned forward, as if he was going to tell her something, but then his lips met hers. She was surprised and gasped into the kiss, and was rigid at first, but then she slowly returned it and relaxed.

He licked at her lower lip, asking for entrance, which she gladly gave. They explored each other's mouth until they broke for air. She then backed away from him a bit before removing her shirt, revealing her breasts and that she wasn't wearing a bra. Shinji smiled a bit as he took off his own shirt and throwing it on the ground and then walking back up to Bridgette and engaging her in another kiss. As they kissed, his hands found her breasts and slowly started to massage them, eliciting low moans from her.

He then broke the kiss and ran his mouth down towards her chest and started to slowly suck on the left nipple while still massaging her right breast. He then turned his attention to the other breast and this elicited another moan from Bridgette. While paid attention to her other breast, his other hand slipped lower and undid her pants, and he eventually stopped paying attention to her chest all together so he could remove her pants. She kicked them off and then reached for his pants and undid them in a similar fashion as he did for her.

His boxers were making a rather large tent, though she wasn't surprised as she had seen him naked before, though it was never like this. She was about to reach for his boxers waist line but he stopped her and shook his head. He lead her over to his four poster coffin (like the police girl's in Hellsing) and lay her down carefully, as she was going to break into millions of pieces.

He then hooked his thumbs under the straps to her panties and slid them down her silky smooth legs. He then lowered his mouth to her lower area and slowly, agonizingly, began to lick her insides and darted his tongue further inside every so many licks. After a little bit of torture, she eventually began to buck her hips into his face, wanting him to stop teasing her. He then started to pleasure her like she wanted, and she started moaning more and more. She then gripped his hair with one hand forcing his mouth even more into her as she came. He lapped every bit of her precious juice, and then went up to her mouth and kissed her fiercely while she lay there, somewhat dazed from her orgasm.

He then broke their kiss and settled for kissing her neck while she recovered, which didn't take very long. He then positioned himself at her entrance and in one swift movement, thrust inside of her completely and waited until her walls were used to his girth. She started to moan as he started thrusting inside her, gaining speed every second, and slamming into her harder every thrust.

After a while, he finally neared his end, and started thrusting harder and faster then before as she moaned his name and they both came together, yelling each others' names.

He thrust into her a few more times before collapsing next to her. They both lay there for a bit, until they both recovered their breath. He pulled her closer to him, and nuzzled her neck as she started to drift, feeling better than she ever has. They both fell asleep rather quickly.

--

Asuka's Office

"Misato, can you hand me the file on your left?" Asuka asked. According to Asuka, the vampire king should have a place to hide, where he'd be safe from all those that daren't that friendly to vampire's, so she decided to look through records about housing and such for the past 100 years. So far, it's not yielding any results. The only result that it is getting, however, is a pissed off, red-headed German.

"Dammit!" Asuka said as she pounded on her desk for what seemed like the 100th time that afternoon.

"Relax Asuka, getting mad isn't going to get you anywhere."

Asuka said nothing, but grumbled something death and purple haired women and some other incoherent things. Misato just left it at that and continued to search through the records that they had, while slowly sipping on a beer. It was going to be a very long night, so why go without beer? At least, that was Misato's thought when she brought it.

Asuka suddenly stood, surprising Misato and almost making her drop her beer. "We are not leaving this room until we find out where the bastard is hiding!!" Asuka yelled.

"What if we have to use the restroom?" Misato asked smartly.

"Then use it, but you have to hurry the fuck back here!" Asuka again yelled.

'This is going to be a long night.' Misato thought while she sweat dropped and took another sip of her beer.

--

AN: Not the end yet, so don't worry my loyal readers (if there are any left).


	6. Presents from the PoisonHearted

AN: Just wanted to quickly thank all of the people who are still reading this story before the start of the chapter

AN: Just wanted to quickly thank all of the people who are still reading this story before the start of the chapter. Ideas are always welcome. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Presents from the Poison-Hearted

"Master, I have some news for you." A vampire said as she entered Shinji's throne room, not showing any fear of approaching her master, though she clearly felt fear as she approached him.

"What is it?" He asked, an amused look on his face; he could smell the fear dripping off of her.

"W-well, there's been a report from the watch teams that a red headed woman and a purple haired woman have been getting close to the castle, and -" but she was cut off by Shinji.

"The red haired bitch!" he said, standing up abruptly, surprising Bridgette, who was standing behind his chair, as well as the young vampire in front of him.

"I never thought she would go to such lengths to find me, as to travel far and wide. Some thing must be done, and it must be done quickly before the over - confident bitch finds us!" Shinji said as he walked towards a wall and then disappeared.

--

"Achoo!"

"Are you sure you're okay, Asuka? That's the second time in two minutes that you've sneezed." Misato said, turning to her companion.

"Shut up! I don't need someone getting worried about me; we're here to do a job!!" Asuka yelled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Alright, I get the picture." Misato said, turning back towards the underground entrance of the "castle". "Are you sure this is the place?" Misato asked, looking at the old doors that they were standing in front of.

"YES!! Now quit doubting me!!" Asuka again yelled.

Holding her hands up in defense of herself, Misato sweat dropped as the red head continued to yell at her and raise her fists, though she never swung.

After some minutes, they both began to feel a cold feeling moving up their spines. They immediately started looking around, but saw no one and no thing around them, but they felt an extremely chilling presence.

Then they heard a voice before they saw the speaker. "Hello there, Red. I never thought our paths would cross again so soon." He then appeared before the two and bowed low, one arm crossing his stomach as he did so. "And good evening to you, miss…?"

"Katsuragi, and don't you forget it, vampire." Misato said, venom dripping from her voice.

"My, my, quite the rude one to be so forward on the first meeting." Shinji said, standing up straight.

"Shut it, you vampire scum!" Asuka demanded as she pulled out a cross from her pocket and held it before her."

"Hahahahahaha… you know, those things don't work on us. Or did you know? I wonder…" Shinji mused for a moment before disappearing and then reappearing in front of the cross, and then touching it. It melted the second he touched it and Asuka drew back her hand in pain.

Misato then drew her gun from it's holster, and pointed it at him. He laughed evilly before appearing directly in front of her weapon. "Go ahead, little girl, shoot me, it won't do a thing." She was quickly losing her wits and, in an act of desperation, fired six time into his chest. He laughed again before grabbing the revolver from her hands and throwing it aside.

"If a cross doesn't work, then what makes you think a gun would?" he asked her in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, and even more being sent down her spine as she realized that she hadn't even seen him move after she emptied her revolver into him.

Humans are such funny creatures he said as he appeared in front of the two again. Asuka had recovered from the melting of her cross, which had singed and burned her hand badly. She then drew what looked like a short katana from a sheath on her hip that he hadn't noticed.

"A Wakizashi, eh? Should prove interesting." He said as he smirked in a vampiric way.

Asuka gripped the handle with both hands and prepared to attack. Shinji closed his eyes for a second and opened them when she charged forward, holding the point of her sword towards him. He disappeared when she neared him, and reappeared some feet behind her, a sword in his right hand. She turned around and charged at him yet again. He blocked with his sword as she pushed against the blade with all her might.

He sighed before he said, "At this rate, all that's going to happen is being injured and having a broken sword.

"Shut up!" she screamed at him as she pulled her sword back and swung again. He blocked again, looking more and more bored as the sword battle wore on, though it was rather one – sided, with Asuka losing due to her lack of control over herself.

"Red, this getting rather boring. You'd actually be good at sword fighting if you didn't let your hate take control over you." Shinji said in a bored tone as Asuka sat on the ground, panting for breath.

"Sh-shut u-up!" she said as she continued panting. However, that's when Misato stepped forward, and walked to Asuka. "Hand me the sword." She said.

"Why?" Asuka asked.

Misato said nothing further before she kneeled down and grabbed the sword from Asuka. "Hey, that's my-" she started, until she was knocked unconscious by way of Misato's boot to her head. "You really need to shut up once in a while." Misato said to the unconscious red head. Before stepping forward, and bringing up the Wakizashi.

"My turn!" she said as she rushed forward. Shinji immediately dropped the bored look off his face, as he could tell that this opponent was focused.

He blocked attack after attack and fought back as well, but all his strikes were met with a sword blocking them. "Well, well, a worthy opponent for once. I'm impressed, human." He said with a smirk as he did his disappearing act again. She immediately did a three-sixty degree turn with the sword, however, she hit nothing but air.

"For such a worthy opponent, you sure do fall for things easily." He said into her ear from behind her, sending shivers down her spine like he had done earlier. She then felt something piece her back, and saw the point of a sword pierce her stomach, on the right side of her.

She felt a bit of a warm and giddy feeling flow through her as she realized that she was probably about to die, and started laughing uncontrollably, tossing her head back as she continued to laugh until she finally dropped to the floor.

He drew his sword out of Misato quickly after putting something into Asuka's pocket before he picked up Misato and disappeared into the underground castle, heading for his chamber.

Once inside his chamber, he could feel her life almost slipping away. He lay her down before nearing her head. Once her life force was all but gone, he bit down on her neck with the intent to turn her into a vampire. Once he drank a certain amount of blood, he then sliced his wrist open and brought it to her lips, which were slightly parted. When his blood hit her throat, she swallowed it. After a bit he pulled his wrist back, and allowed her to sleep in his four poster coffin as he headed out to his throne again.

"Bridgette, place a guard in my chambers." He said as he continued walking until he was in front of his chair and then sat down in it.

"May I ask why, Master?"

"You may ask." He said in a way that meant that she could ask, but she would not get an answer.

"Very well, Master, I shall take care of it myself." She said as she bowed low in front of him and then disappeared and then reappeared inside his chamber.

'So, another one, eh? Wait a minute…' She thought as she stepped nearer to what she was supposed to be protecting. She jumped a bit in surprise when she noticed the hair color. 'Purple… like that other woman we heard about that was traveling with that red haired devil.'

Shinji then appeared in the chamber and surprised Bridgette. "Yes, she is the other woman that we heard was with Red."

Bridgette frowned, but said nothing further. Shinji sighed and then unnecessarily explained why he made her a vampire.

"Look, she has information that we could use, and she was about to die, so I turned her. Besides, we are somewhat in short supply of servants ever since they started attacking each other for blood."

"Master, you should have told them that they could go out and hunt."

"I did, but they didn't listen, as usual. It's a good thing I announced it myself after I killed Javier." A few moments of awkward silence passed between them before he said, " Bridgette, I think I'll look after her myself after all. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Master." She said, bowing low before disappearing.

Shinji sat down on the bed that Misato was currently sleeping in, and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Well, Miss Katsuragi, it seems you'll be useful for more than just information after all." He said, leaning down towards her face and then lightly kissing her lips as she slept. After a moment, he moved away and stood up before taking a seat in a chair on the opposite side of the room and poured himself a glass of red wine and picking up a book and opening to where he was last and continuing to read from where he had left off.

Unbeknownst to Shinji, but knownst to us, Bridgette was watching his every move from the shadows. Of course, this was only because he was allowing himself to be distracted, which is a rare occasion.

--

AN: I should be able to start updating more quickly and with longer chapters than before, as that month or so of no updates had given me some time to think and come up with new ideas and stuff, as well as motivate myself to write and get better at writing. Anyway, enough of my babbling, I'm off to start on the next chapter!


	7. Dust In The Wind

Chapter 7:

_Chapter 7: Dust In The Wind_

To say that Misato felt a little strange when she woke up would be an understatement: she felt incredibly strange. She sat up in the bed she had apparently just been sleeping on and looked around the dark room, making it impossible for her to tell just where she was, and what time it was.

She also felt strangely warm, even though she could tell that the air surrounding her was incredibly cool, almost cold. To say that she had no idea what was going on and where she was would be correct.

"Hello? Is there someone there?" She tried calling out, but she received no answer at all, just the deafening silence and darkness as she continued to sit on the bed.

Little did she know, however, that she was being watched from the shadows that permeated the room.

"Hello, Misato." A voice said from the corner of the room, the voice sending chills up and down her spine, making her feel that she had heard that voice from somewhere, though she couldn't quite remember from where.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?!" she asked the darkness.

"And I was hoping that you'd actually remember me." Shinji said, sounding like he was a little disappointed, shaking his head, not that she could see it.

"Where the hell am I?! And what do you mean by that?!" Misato asked, having no memory of where she had heard his voice before, but she definitely knew she remembered hearing it somewhere.

"I guess it's time we got reacquainted, though I was hoping that wouldn't have lost your memory." He said, snapping his fingers, making the lights turn on.

He was sitting in a red velvet arm chair, a closed book in his lap, an amused grin on his face, his vampire fangs sticking out a little from between his lips.

She gasped once she noticed the fangs. "You… you're… you're…"

"A vampire? What of it?" he asked, setting the book on the square wooden table near the chair before standing up.

She said nothing for another minute, before he started to slowly walk closer to her. "No, please, stop!" she pleaded, holding her hand up in front of her as she attempted to back away, but he ignored her protests and continued onward, all the while smirking. "Please… stop." She pleaded once again as he took yet another step forward. "Why should I? You don't have to fear becoming something that you already are."

Her eyes widened immensely, and after a minute, she finally reached up to her mouth and felt her teeth before finally coming across her vampire fangs. Once she felt them, she fainted and fell onto the bed, a small amount of blood from her finger on one of her fangs.

Shinji chuckled at her antics. "You humans… always so bothersome, and yet…" but he didn't feel like completing his sentence, and went back to his chair to read until she woke up again.

--

Several hours later, she woke with a start, thinking that she had just had a bad nightmare. There was no way she was a vampire, or was there? To be safe, she reached up again to her mouth and felt the fangs yet again. That's when she knew she had no choice but to go along with what fate had apparently chosen for her. And that was life as a vampire, and not remembering anything from her past life, except her name, and some of the important information, like how tall she was, how old she used to be, what color her hair was and what she looked like.

"Ah, I see you have awakened yet again." Shinji said from his chair, putting down his book on the table after placing a bookmark somewhere inside the pages near the middle of the book.

He then stood up and slowly walked toward her. She didn't even so much as flinch. When he noticed her almost total lack of fear he chuckled.

"How amusing. The first time you were afraid of me, and now you don't even flinch." He said before he chuckled again. He looked into her eyes, and he could see that since she had just recently come to terms with what was likely to happen to her, that she decided that she would have no fear. He admired that. A lot. He took one more step forward before he bowed in front of her.

He then reached for one of her hands and kissed her knuckles once before he let go of it and then stood up. She watched him, but said nothing as he went out of the chamber.

'You'll be mine soon enough, Misato, but the time is not now. Soon, very soon.' Shinji thought as he headed into his throne room, making the candles go out in his chamber once he was out of the room. Bridgette looked at him weirdly as he sat down, then she looked at his smirking face and started scowling fiercely. Shinji noticed this immediately, however.

"Something wrong? You look like you're about to murder someone." He asked/commented.

"Nothing's wrong master." She said as she made her scowl relax back into her usual blank look.

"Good to hear it." Shinji said as another vampire came into the chamber.

"What is it now?" he asked in a bored tone that was on the verge of annoyance.

"Master, the red head is back." The younger vampire said as he bowed gracefully to his master.

"Well, that was quick. I guess I'll have no choice but to actually kill her this time." He said as he headed out of the chamber.

'Now's my chance!' thought Bridgette as Shinji stepped through the door to his throne room.

--

Bridgette stepped into the room and found what she was looking for quickly. Misato was fast asleep on the bed as Bridgette stepped up to her, an ornate, yet useful dagger in her hand.

"I won't let you take master away from me!" she said as she stepped nearer to attempt to stab the sleeping purple haired woman, when a barrier came up and surrounded the bed, pushing Bridgette backwards.

"What? Dammit! Master must have set it up just in case anyone tried anything." She said to herself as she slipped back out of the room and back in to the throne room, but after stashing her dagger back where it belonged.

--

"Well, well, didn't expect to see you again so soon, Red." Shinji said. Asuka said nothing, but instead drew a long sword that was slightly curved and obviously Japanese.

Shinji smirked and drew his broadsword. "Shall we get started?" he asked. She again said nothing, but rushed forward with her sword. He parried the blow and swung from the right. She parried his attack and went for another charge and swung again. He again parried but swung from above and she rolled to the side, barely avoiding his attack.

'Hmm… so she does know how to use a sword. Well, time to stop playing around.' Shinji thought as he focused his strength into his sword.

As Asuka watched him, she prepared to counterattack any move that he threw at her, but then he disappeared. She instantly started looking around for him, but saw no trace of him anywhere.

"Come out you coward!" Asuka yelled, but as soon as her sentence was finished, she saw a blur of movement in front of her but knew that she couldn't react fast enough to block or dodge what was coming towards her, so she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she was feeling pain as she had never felt it before, as well as a giddiness that spread like a plague throughout her body. She opened her eyes and saw something that instantly made her panic: Shinji's broadsword was sticking out of her throat, the hilt all the way to her skin, entering from the front of her and exiting out of the back of her neck.

She instantly started to grasp at the sword handle, but she couldn't pull it out, as Shinji still had his hand on it, smirking as he finally killed the one person that could actually track him down, but never kill him: sure, there were people in the world that could kill him, but none who could actually track him down more than once, except for Asuka.

"Well, Red, it's time you never saw the sunrise ever again." He quickly removed the sword from her throat and then he stooped forward and brought his fangs to her neck and drank like her blood was the sweetest and best of all the Kirshwasser in the world, and to him, it was; never before had victory tasted so sweet, and it was likely to never be so again; for she was soon dead, her body limp in his arms, her heart beat no more within her frame as the last breath wracked her body ragged. Shinji laid her on the ground before moving her arms together on the front of her body and then he closed her eyes before withdrawing two coins from his pockets and putting them on her eyes.

"Master, why did you even bother?" one of Shinji's many minions asked.

"Just because they are your enemy does not mean that you cannot show them respect, even if they would not do so themselves." He answered, not even looking his subordinate, but looking at the body he had just taken the life from.

"I do not understand what you mean, but I shall take your word for it, Master." Shinji didn't like the fact that one of his own subordinates had no clue what chivalry was, so he turned towards the unsuspecting vampire and charged, the vampire not knowing what was coming for him. Shinji sliced through his body cleanly, landing multiple strikes before landing on the ground in a kneeling position before he stood up and turned around in time to get sprayed with enough blood that he could have bathed in it.

Laughing loudly as he turned to enter the underground castle, he headed directly for his chambers, not even bothering with Bridgette, as he knew full where her whereabouts. Once he entered the dark chamber that he knew to posses the newly transformed Misato, he walked towards the bed, lighting candles around the room by the power of his will. She sat up on the bed, smelling the blood in the air and looking for the source.

"B-blood…" she croaked, overtaken by the power of bloodlust. Once he was near enough to the bed, she stood up and quickly walked to him, smelling the blood on him. She then started to lick the blood off his skin, and then began to suckle on his clothing where the most blood was located once she was done licking the skin that she could reach with removing any clothing.

"Now, now, ma peche, slow down." He said, adding a bit of a French accent into the words, though she seemed to have not heard him. Sighing, he removed his velvet overcoat that she was still attempting to get the blood out of. He grabbed a wine glass from the table nearby him and grabbed an arm sleeve of his coat and squeezed, blood running into the glass goblet. He then put it in front of her and she quickly grabbed it before she downed and then returned to licking his skin, as he had put the velvet coat where she could not get to it.

Deciding rather than to speak, he acted. He quickly removed his black shirt that he had been wearing underneath the coat. Misato then started to come out of her bloodlust and removed the white frilly shirt that was obviously a man's shirt, and dropped it onto the ground, revealing her bare breasts that had not been in a bra the entire time that she had been in Shinji's bed chambers.

Shinji softly grasped her breasts, kneading them as she came closer to him before she licked his throat, and moaned from Shinji's ministrations. He then gently let go and pushed her onto the bed before he climbed on the bed shortly after and continued what he was doing before he brought his mouth down to suckle lightly. This earned him even more moans before he finally switched his mouth to the other breast, one of his hands kneading the one he was just on.

The hand that was doing nothing at the moment then wandered south and found her pants before dipping into them and underneath her panties before he entered her with a finger and two, causing her to gasp at the sudden intrusion. She was then moaning shortly after he started with his fingers. He then stopped suckling and brought his mouth to hers, engaging her in a long kiss that left them both speechless as he continued to enter her with his fingers alone.

She couldn't take the onslaught of his fingers much longer and came hard, bucking her hips deeper into his hand. He then pulled his hand out, bringing them to his mouth and licking them clean. "My, my, you really are a peche." He said once he was licking his fingers. He then undid her pants and slid them down her legs and was about to grasp her panties when she said, "my turn" and she then sat up and pulled at his belt buckle and managed to get it off before she undid his pants and slid them down his legs.

She then slid his boxers down, his large erect cock bouncing out of their prison like confines. She then moved one of her hands to it and started to stroke it using just her hand. Shinji put his head back and tried not to moan, but could not help it: her soft hand moving up and down on him just felt too good. She then stilled her hand and lowered her head and took him into her mouth and slowly bobbed her head up and down on him, exaggerating his pleasure with her slow movements. Shinji moaned again pleasure as she started to pick up her pace, adding a hand to move up and down with her mouth.

She continued to stroke with her hand and bob her head on him until he could sense himself getting close to his climax, when he putt his hands behind her head and pushed her further down him, causing her to almost gag from the shear force of him ramming her throat. He then came suddenly into her mouth, the sweet pleasure of relief flooding his entire being, making him shiver from the force of his release. She managed to swallow all of his seed before she lifted her head to his and engaged him in a rather passionate kiss (for the undead, that is), each tasting themselves on the others' tongue, though the taste of herself was far more faint then the taste of himself.

Once they broke from the kiss, he proceeded in removing her panties before he raised himself over her body, presenting his again erect cock to her entrance before he plunged into her. Her back arched backwards as he started to thrust shortly afterward of entering her. She then started to moan and move her hips in time with his thrusts. After what seemed to be a lifetime of pleasure, she came. He still thrust, his breath getting a little ragged, though he pressed onward, refusing to relent to his body just yet, and managed to suppress climaxing with her.

After she recovered a little from her climax, she began to moan again from his thrusts, getting closer and closer to another climax. She soon reached it, and dug her nails into his back as she once again came. He was almost thrown into a climax, but he again managed to keep going without climaxing just yet.

She again started moaning soon after her climax, her climaxes getting closer and closer together as he continued to thrust inside of her, and she again reached her climax. He let himself go this time, unable to keep going without climaxing into her waiting sex. He thrust once more inside of her before he shot his seed deep inside of her, holding her close as he did so.

They remained on the bed without moving for a time, each panting and trying to regain their lost breath and energy. Shinji looked to the heavily curtained window in his chamber and saw that the sun was just starting to rise.

"It is time to sleep, ma peche; the sun is rising." However, she couldn't present any argument or agreement, for she had already closed her eyes and slept with him still inside her, though unmoving. He moved carefully, without removing their "link" and pulled the blankets on his bed over them, pulling her closer to him and burying his face in her hear, breathing in the subtle scent of lavender and allowed himself to fall asleep, not knowing that they had been watched the entire night from a dark corner of the room.

'As I suspected, Master is allowing her to take him away from me. This requires drastic action!"

-

AN: Sorry for the extremely long update, but I have been otherwise unable to write for my stories as of late, not that that fact should surprise any of you, though to my loyal readers: Sorry! Please don't kill me!

Also, a few things you should know:

Kirshwasser means 'Cherry brandy'

Ma Peche means 'My Peach', or just 'Peach'. Can also be something else equated with sinning, though the way it's used depends on the sentence structure.

Now, for the Omakes! Hope you guys like them, though they aren't necessarily funny.

Omake 1:

'You'll be mine soon enough, Misato, but the time is not now. Soon, very soon.' Shinji thought as he headed into his throne room.

Bridgette looked at him weirdly as he sat down, the she looked at his smirking face and started scowling fiercely. Shinji noticed this.

"Something wrong? You look like you're about to murder someone." He asked.

"Nothing's wrong master." She said as she made her scowl relax back into her usual blank look.

"Good to hear it." Shinji said as another vampire came into the chamber.

"What is it now?" he asked in a bored tone.

"The leprechauns are attacking again, sir!"

"Dammit! When do those Irish ever give up!?" However, before he could do anything to stop the impending doom brought on by the short orange haired people in green suites, a giant pot of gold was dropped onto Shinji, effectively crushing him.

Omake 2:

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?!" she asked the darkness.

"And I was hoping that you'd actually remember me." Shinji said, sounding like he was a little disappointed, shaking his head, not that she could see it.

"You mean to say that I know you?" Misato asked, having no memory of where she had heard his voice before, but she definitely knew she remembered hearing it somewhere.

"Well, not anymore, since you seem to have no memory. I guess it's time we got reacquainted." He said, snapping his fingers, making the lights turn on. What she saw next was a man in a blue spandex suit with the letter 'S' in red on his chest, and a red cape.

"Superman!" she squealed as she ran to him and tackled him to the ground.

"No! It's Shinji!" He screamed above her squeals yammering, but she didn't seem to care.

Omake 3:

As Asuka watched him, she prepared to counterattack any move that he threw at her, but then he disappeared. She instantly started looking around for him, but saw no trace of him anywhere.

"Come out you coward!" Asuka yelled, but as soon as her sentence was finished, she saw a blur of movement in front of her but knew that she couldn't react fast enough to block or dodge what was coming towards her, so she closed her eyes.

What she got, however, wasn't what she was expecting, as something large and muscle-like parted her lips and went into her throat. She opened her eyes to see Shinji thrusting into her mouth with the lower part of his body, his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles. He then put his hands behind her head and thrust harder into her mouth before she sat up screaming, sweat pouring out form her body. She looked around for her bedside lamp only to find herself in a place other than her apartment, and a weird taste in her mouth.

Once she found the light, she saw Shinji lying next to her and screamed like the dead were after her.

Omake 4:

"It is time to sleep, ma peche; the sun is rising." However, she couldn't present any argument or agreement, for she had already closed her eyes and slept with him still inside her, though unmoving. He moved carefully, without removing their "link" and pulled the blankets on his bed over them, pulling her closer to him and burying his face in her hear, breathing in the subtle scent of lavender and allowed himself to fall asleep, not knowing that they had been watched the entire night from a dark corner of the room.

'As I suspected, Master is allowing her to take him away from me. This requires drastic action!" She then pulled out of her Master's bedroom and went to her own chamber before heading to the closet and pulled out what appeared to be a life-size blow up doll that looked just like Shinji and inserted the blow up doll's lower area inside herself, all the while screaming, "Yes! Master, harder, faster!"


End file.
